Na wolności...
right = W skrócie = = Powieść = Rozdział 1: Przetrwać najgorsze Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Oddychaj, dasz radę. Mobilizuję się tak od 4 godzin podczas których przenoszę 15 kilowe kowadła do pieca. Dokładniej od 5 rano kiedy to budzą nas i zaciągają do pracy. 5 godzin bez przerwy. Godzina wolnego i znów zaczynamy. Niby to ośrodek dla trudnej młodzieży, ale mi bardziej przypomina getto lub obóz pracy. Jest nim. Zwłaszcza dla mnie. Mogę pracować wydajniej więc wykorzystują to. Jestem w tym miejscu odkąd pamiętam. Podobno jestem sierotą, a gdy byłam niemowlakiem znaleziono mnie w pobliżu i przygarnięto. Słyszę trzask bicza i głuchy łomot. Ktoś pada na ziemię. Mam ochotę podbiec i mu pomóc, ale nie wolno mi. Co tydzień ktoś umiera z wycieńczenia i niedożywienia. W takich warunkach dorastałam przez 16 lat. Nauczyłam się liczyć na siebie i nie przywiązywać zbytnio do ludzi. Z wystudiowaną obojętnością przechodzę obok leżącej dziewczyny. Są tutaj same dziewczyny. Przez całe życie nigdy nie widziałam chłopaka. Kursuję w tę i z powrotem aż słychać gong – przerwa. Wszyscy rzucają kowadła na ziemię i biegną do cel pokoi. Ja tak samo. Gdy docieram moja współwięźniarka współlokatorka już tam jest. To Ellie. Jedyna osoba na której mi zależy. Ma śniadą cerę, czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Można powiedzieć, że jestem jej przeciwieństwem - blondynką o brązowych oczach. Przynajmniej tak mi wiadomo, bo w ośrodku nie ma luster. Nie witamy się. To niepotrzebna strata energii. Bez słowa rzucam się na pryczę. Obie leżymy magazynując energię. Za 20 minut przez klapkę w drzwiach wsuwają nam jedzenie. Ellie pałaszuje swoje. Ja mojej porcji nawet nie dotykam. - Wiesz, że nie tego mi trzeba. - odzywam się. Kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową i podaje mi rękę. Chwytam ją mocno w obie dłonie i zamykam oczy. Chwilę potem czuję jak krew wzbiera w moich żyłach, a moje kości opływają fale gorąca. Z jej ciała uchodzi energia, słyszę w uszach bicie jej serca, kręci mi się w głowie od adrenaliny, która wzmacnia moje istnienie. Czuję, że żyję. 10 sekund i puszczam, otwieram oczy. Ellie nieco osłabiona przygładza włosy. - Dziękuję. - mówię i oddaję jej swój posiłek by mogła odzyskać siły. To dobry układ. Ona żywi mnie, a ja dokarmiam ją. Bez niej z pewnością bym umarła. Taka już jestem. Jestem anomalią. Jestem silniejsza i szybsza. Co nie znaczy, że się nie męczę. Dlatego wracam na pryczę i zasypiam. Byle do gongu oznaczającego kolejny blok pracy. Mocny dźwięk gongu sprawia, że prawie spadam z łóżka. Schodzę na ziemię i kątem oka widzę, że Ellie robi to samo. Czekamy aż automatyczny zamek otworzy celę. Zwykle trwa to koło minuty. - Wszystko w porządku? Nie przesadziłam? No wiesz... - Nie. Nie martw, się jest ok. - uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. W jej policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki. Wszyscy inni są zbyt chudzi by choćby o takich pomarzyć. Ciężkie metalowe drzwi otwierają się ze zgrzytem. Wszystkie wychodzimy na korytarz. Na przeciwko są przetrzymywane mieszkają Peggy i Nancy jedne z moich najlepszych koleżanek. Teraz też je widzimy i kiwamy sobie głowami. Schodzimy się w rząd i idziemy do okienka na końcu korytarza. Gdy nadchodzi moja kolej wsuwam rękę w niewielki otwór i otrzymuję zieloną pieczątkę z liczbą 243. Będę szyć mundurki. Dokładniej to bluzki. Każda liczba coś oznacza. Niektóre dziewczyny sprawdzają to na tablicy. Ja znam na pamięć prawie wszystkie. - Co masz? - pytam Ellie i zerkam na jej dłoń. - Współczuję. - mówię i uśmiecham się pod nosem. 182. Czyszczenie toalet w sektorze 3. - A ty Peggy? - 71. - kiepsko. Będzie produkować stalowe sztućce. - Nancy już poszła. Ma dyżur w szpitalu. - wyjaśnia. - Pokazała ci? - Nie. Mam swoje źródła. - robi tajemniczą minę. Taka już jest. Ma naturę dziennikarki. Nie możemy gadać dłużej, bo dowodząca każe nam iść do przydzielonych zadań. Dobrze mi się trafiło. Przez 5 godzin siedzę na sosnowym stołku i przepuszczam materiał przez maszynę do szycia. Słychać gong i wracamy do pokoi. Przede mną idzie Ellie, ale nie podbiegam do niej, zastanawiam się gdzie Peggy. Zawsze wracałyśmy razem by znaleźć jeszcze chwilę na rozmowę. Niespokojnie przeczesuję wzrokiem szary korytarz. Jest! Takie rude włosy ma tylko Nancy. - Nan! - wołam ją. Gdy się odwraca i widzę jej twarz nogi wrastają mi w ziemię. Jest cała czerwona i zapłakana. - Co się stało? - Peggy... Ona... Szpital...- chlipała, a potem rozryczała się na dobre i uciekła do celi. Niemal wariuję z niepokoju. Co się stało? Dlaczego Nancy jest w takim stanie? Zawsze była wrażliwa, ale musiało zdarzyć się coś naprawdę strasznego. Raczej nie chodzi o zwykłe zasłabnięcie. Co się stało Peggy?! Czyżby umarła z głodu? Nie to niemożliwe. Była raczej dobrej budowy. Bójka? Kto miałby na to siły? Muszę ją zobaczyć. Teraz. Natychmiast. Ale nie mogą mnie zauważyć, bo dostanę baty. Jak już odzyskuję pełną kontrolę nad ciałem ruszam biegiem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wybieram mniejsze ciemne korytarze z dużą ilością zaułków i pomieszczeń. Jeszcze tylko 3 zakręty, jeszcze 2, jeszcze tylko jeden i... Błyskawicznie chowam się za rogiem. Ułamek sekundy później obok mnie przechodzą dwie pielęgniarki dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie. Słyszę tylko strzępy rozmowy. Coś jak „kompletnie zniszczyła maszynę” i „ale oberwała”. Złe przeczucie narasta. Czyżby Peggy zniszczyła maszynę i została za to pobita tak, że prawie umarła?! Takie sytuacje się zdarzały. Przyspieszam. Po dokładnym sprawdzeniu terenu wchodzę do sali. Jest tutaj może tuzin osób, ale koleżankę zauważam od razu. Leży na końcu sali niesamowicie blada i zapadnięta w sobie. Na jej kołdrze widać plamy krwi. Czyli jednak ją zakatowali. Mam ochotę do niej podejść, chwycić za rękę, pogłaskać po policzku. Pokazać, że nawet jeśli jest nieprzytomna jestem z nią. Muszę do niej podejść. Nie mogę do niej podejść. Ruszam do wyjścia. Przy drzwiach stoi biurko, a na nim teczka z napisem „Peggy Koller”. Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Jeszce raz rozglądam się na boki i otwieram ją, w środku są zdjęcia. Jedno z nich przedstawia Peggy, a dokładniej jej rękę. Robi mi się niedobrze. Aż do łokcia ścięgna są pozrywane, a kości pokruszone. Skóra zwisa dookoła zniszczonych mięśni w nieregularnych płatach. Wszystko ocieka czerwienią, a dłoń jawi się jako bezkształtna masa. Palce utknęły w maszynie. Krew odpływa mi do stóp. To niemożliwe. Nie ona! Osuwam się po ścianie i chowam twarz w dłoniach. Z oczu zaczynają płynąć mi łzy. Nie wiem ile tak siedzę i czy ktoś mnie w tym czasie zauważył. Mam to w dupie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że czegoś takiego nie da się odratować. Peggy będzie miała amputowaną rękę. O ile już to się nie stało. Wstaję i na chwiejnych nogach kieruję się do toalety. Cel nie da się otworzyć więc nie mam jak dostać się do Ellie. Muszę zaczekać do kolejnego bloku pracy. Do tego czasu muszę się też ogarnąć, bo zaraz poznają, że przebywałam poza pokojem. Aż do gongu robię co w mojej mocy. Przygładzam włosy i przemywam twarz zimną wodą. Próbuję się też normalnie uśmiechnąć, ale im bardziej się szczerzę tym większą mam ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem. Po pewnym czasie zamykam się w kabinie. Parę minut po dźwięku otwieranych metalowych drzwi do łazienki wchodzą pierwsze osoby. To moja chwila. Wychodzę i staram się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Od razu staję koło Ellie. Teraz jest mi jeszcze trudniej się nie rozpłakać. Posyła mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Idziemy do okienka. 137. Tym razem przenoszę jedzenie do kuchni. Bardzo dobrze. Ciężka fizyczna praca odwróci moją uwagę od tego co widziałam. Przez kolejne 4 godziny ciągnę 20 kg worki makaronu, ziemniaków czy innego żarła do naszej kuchni. Z wybiciem 21 kończę pracę i ustawiam się w kolejce do pryszniców. Mamy godzinę aby się umyć. Wszystkie. Jak któraś nie zdąży musi czekać 3 dni na kolejne otwarcie łazienki. Gdy nadchodzi moja kolej rozbieram się i wchodzę pod lodowatą wodę. Moje bose stopy ślizgają się na pleśni pokrywającej szczelnie brodzik. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem jeszcze nie mam grzybicy. Sięgam pod umywalkę. Został kawałek szarego mydła. Wykorzystuję okazję i mydlę sobie włosy. Po wyjściu zakładam pasiastą piżamę (Przypadek? Nie sądzę.) i szukam swojej szczoteczki. Jest pomarańczowa – ta sama od roku. Myję sobie zęby samą tylko wodą. Gotowe. Chowam ją i wychodzę na korytarz. Wszystko zajęło mi może 7 minut. Gdy przybywam do celi Ellie już tam jest. Jak tylko mnie widzi atakuje. - Co się stało? Biorę głęboki wdech i opowiadam jej wszystko. O Peggy, jej wypadku i mojej wizycie w szpitalu. Kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową, a w oczach błyszczą jej łzy. Ja sama przez tą opowieść rozdrapałam stare rany. Po chwili obie ryczymy przytulone do siebie na wąskim łóżku. O 22:30 światła gasną. Po omacku wracam do łóżka. - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. Mówimy sobie chociaż wiemy, że taka nie będzie. *** W moim śnie wszędzie jest krew. Ociekająca nią ręka Peggy chce mnie złapać. Ubrudzone nią dzieci bawią się w piaskownicy. Nancy szeroko się do mnie uśmiecha, a ona wypływa z jej ust. Cieknie z pustych oczodołów strażniczek goniących mnie po korytarzu. Na jego końcu stoi ta maszyna. Budzę się zlana potem i z policzkami mokrymi od łez. Znowu ten sam sen. Śni mi się od 3 miesięcy odkąd Peggy straciła rękę. W nocy zawsze dopadają mnie lęki. Za dnia nauczyłam się nawet cieszyć z tego, że tylko ją amputowano, bo mogła przecież zginąć. Ellie też sobie to uświadomiła. Teraz jesteśmy nawet zbytnio beztroskie. Pewnego dnia podczas wolnej godziny gdy siedziałyśmy na swoich pryczach dyndając nogami Ellie poruszyła dziwny temat. ''- Ciekawe jak to jest uprawiać seks... - dziwnie na nią spojrzałam. - No wiesz chłopak wsadza dziewczynie...'' ''- C-cicho. Błagam.'' ''- No co? Podobno to strasznie fajne.'' ''- Ale...'' ''- Na początku może trochę bolesne, ale potem nie możesz sobie wyobrazić nic lepszego. Przynajmniej z tego co słyszałam.'' ''- Cicho...'' ''- I wiesz że są nawet różne pozycje?'' ''- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! - wrzasnęłam cała czerwona.'' Ellie jest tu krócej niż ja więc zdążyła odebrać edukację seksualną na pewnym poziomie. Ja nawet nie wiem jak ten męski narząd wygląda. Opisywała mi to parę razy ale na każda wzmiankę reagowałam alergicznie. To takie... krępujące. ''- W każdym razie chciałabym to zrobić.'' ''- Nie dziwię się że jesteś w wariatkowie. - wyjąkałam z wytrzeszczonymi gałami. Tylko zbyła mnie perlistym śmiechem.'' Podchodzę do drzwi i wracam do łóżka parę razy, na uspokojenie. W końcu kładę się ponownie i wstaję już równo z Ellie, na dźwięk gongu. Nocny niepokój odszedł, za góry, za lasy i jestem uosobieniem radości. Szczerzę się do współlokatorki. Oddaje mi uśmiech ze zwielokrotnioną siłą. To dzisiaj. Dzisiaj Peggy wraca ze szpitala i jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie musiała pracować. Jednak my musimy. Przebieramy się w bezkształtne stroje robocze stojąc do siebie tyłem. Mam małą obsesję na punkcie prywatności. Ma to związek z przykra sytuacja z przeszłości. Zamek w drzwiach otwiera się i wszyscy wysypują się na korytarz. Nawet Nancy która przez ostatnie miesiące wyglądała jak cień człowieka odzyskała już kolory. Teraz wszystkie 3 wyciągamy głowy ponad tłum by dojrzeć koleżankę. Ja jestem zbyt niska za to idealnie zbudowana i wysoka Ellie nie ma z tym problemów. Nancy też jest dość rosła. Zamiast usilnie zadzierać głowę postanawiam patrzeć na dziewczyny. Po chwili twarz Ellie a zaraz potem Nancy rozświetla się. Moje wargi same rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Idzie tutaj. Czas uczynić zaletę z bycia niską. Przeciskam się przez tłum i docieram do niej pierwsza. Wygląda kiepsko. Jest wychudzona. Niebieskie błyszczące oczy są zapadnięte, a krótkie fioletowo-czarne włosy w nieładzie. Skóra o niezdrowym odcieniu ciasno opina wydatne kości policzkowe. Podobno przy gojeniu się ran były jakieś komplikacje i Peggy długo chorowała. Mimo marnego wyglądu uśmiecha się szczęśliwa, że mnie widzi. Gdy jesteśmy już dostatecznie blisko wpadamy sobie w objęcia. Rzadko pozwalam ludziom na tak bliski kontakt z moim ciałem, ale przecież to moja koleżanka wracająca ze szpitala po amputacji ręki! Mocno zaciskam wokół niej ramiona. Ona robi tak samo tyle, że moich pleców dotyka tylko jedna ręka. Staram się nie wzdrygnąć. Zamiast tego szepczę: - Super, że jesteś. - Też się cieszę. - odpowiada mi. Wkrótce docierają do nas Nancy i Ellie. Odrywam się od Peggy by one też mogły ją przywitać. - Dosyć tego dziewczęta. Pacjentka jest wyczerpana, muszę odprowadzić ją do łózka. Nieco speszone dajemy pielęgniarce odejść z naburmuszoną koleżanką. Jestem pewna, że chciałaby jeszcze trochę z nami pogadać. Może i miała wizyty u psychologa, ale potrzebowała też wsparcia bliskich. Aż dziwne, że władze ośrodka tak martwią się o rannych, a mają gdzieś jak masa innych dzieciaków umiera z głodu na ich oczach i z ich winy. Po pracy wracam do celi i idę spać. Budzi mnie dzwonek. Dzwonek nie gong. A to oznacza tylko jedno. Losowanie. Raz na parę lat premier przypomina sobie o biednych chorych psychicznie dzieciach i daje ułaskawienie – wcześniejszą przepustkę do rzeczywistego świata. Nie jest to sprawiedliwe losowanie. Pan Bosh przyjeżdża tu i swoją małą tłustą łapką wyciąga ze szklanej kuli liczbę od 10 do 22. Poprzednio było to 13 i wszystkie 13-sto latki wyszły na wolność. Nie istnieje liczebność, że jak grupa jest dużo mniejsza do dobiorą kogoś zbliżonego wiekiem. Poza tym liczy się data urodzenia. Nawet nie rocznikowa tylko czy już tyle skończyłeś. Nie wiem kiedy mam urodziny, jestem znajdą. Zresztą nikt tutaj ich nie obchodzi. Wiem za to, że noc w której strażniczka znalazła mnie przy schodach przypadała równo 4 dni temu. Jeśli będzie 15 to chyba się powieszę. Tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko. Chyba gorzej by być nie mogło. Szczerze mówiąc nie robię sobie nadziei, że wylosują mój wiek. To byłoby zbyt piękne. Wszyscy na korytarzu są zaciekawieni i szczęśliwi. W końcu coś ciekawego się dzieje. I jest szansa choć nikła na to, że jakaś grupa się stąd wyrwie. Kierownik ośrodka w szarym garniturze prowadzi nas do auli. Jedynego zadbanego pomieszczenia w całym budynku. Ściany są koloru czystej, przerażającej doskonałością bieli. Nie musimy stać jak zwykle, ustawione są rzędy obleczonych pluszem krzeseł. Wszystkie zwrócone w stronę sceny. Jest niewielka i metalowa. Stoi na niej ogromna szklana kula z otworem wielkości piłki, a w niej dokładnie 23 niebieskie karteczki. Nie chcę się tak tym przejmować, ale serce bije mi jak oszalałe kiedy na scenę w eskorcie 3 bardzo przystojnych ochroniarzy wmaszerowuje premier Augustus Bosh - niski czarnoskóry mężczyzna przy kości. Stuka parę razy w mikrofon, przybiera współczującą minę i zaczyna przemowę. Jak zwykle jest o naszym losie którym władze tak bardzo się przejmują i postanowiły nam dać szanse na poprawę. Bo chociaż byliśmy tacy źli to on bacząc na swoją wspaniałomyślność nam przebacza. Sranie w banie. Gdy kończy przemawiać bijemy mu brawo jak stadko wytrenowanych fok, on sam podchodzi do szklanej kuli. Chwilę przebiera w niej tłustymi palcami i wyciąga karteczkę. Małą, niebieską, kompletnie przeciętną. Idzie z nią do mikrofonu i odpakowuje. Szelest papieru wspomagany przez głośniki niesie się po sali. Mruży oczy jakby nie mógł dojrzeć co jest na niej napisane, ale w końcu otwiera wydatne usta. - Już za miesiąc na wolność wyjdą osoby w wieku... - nienawidzę, nienawidzę, po stokroć tego nienawidzę! To nie jest głupie reality show! A nawet wtedy to strasznie wkurzające. Ja wiem, że prowadzący myślą, że w ten sposób budują napięcie, ale tak naprawdę tylko wkurzają większą cześć publiczności o samych startujących nie wspominając. - szesnastu lat! - wiedziałam, nawet nie było po co robić sobie nadziei, bo takie rozczarowanie to naprawdę...moment... on powiedział 16? - Taaaak! - drze się Ellie. - Czy ona czyta mi w myślach? Nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo z radości przytula mnie tak bardzo, że aż unosi mnie nad ziemię. - Wyjdziemy stąd! Mori, naprawdę nas wypuszczą! - dopiero teraz dociera do mnie sens jej słów. Zaczynam piszczeć, skakać i cieszyć się jak głupia dopóki właściciel ośrodka nie prosi o spokój i nie odsyła nas do cel. Tylko miesiąc. Wytrzymam tyle. Muszę wytrzymać. - Ale niby czemu nie mogą nas wypuścić od razu - wkurza się Ellie łażąc w te i z powrotem po celi. Bo muszą spakować nasze rzeczy, załatwić formalności, znaleźć rodzinę zastępczą oraz szkołę. Tego wszystkiego nie da się załatwić w 15 minut. A ona dobrze o tym wie. - Wina leniwego rządu. - mówię w żartach. - Tak. Na 100%. Może powinniśmy zorganizować zamach stanu. - Haha. Armia z psychiatryka. - Drżyjcie narody. - Ja chce być oficerem. - To ja marszałkiem. Odstresowujemy się organizując lipne powstanie aż nagle metalowe drzwi od celi otwierają się i do środka wparowuje para zamaskowanych osobników. Zapewne mężczyzn. Poznaję ich po szerokich muskularnych ramionach. Właściwie to tyle wiem o facetach. Jeden z nich łapie mnie za ręce i wykręca je do tyłu, drugi robi to samo Ellie. Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje zaczynam się szarpać, ale napastnik zacieśnia uścisk. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia ciągną nas w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, widziałam go chyba dwa razy życiu. Tym razem też go nie zastaliśmy. Za jego biurkiem siedzi premier Bosh. Poważny wyraz jego twarzy nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego. - W dół - mówi i ochroniarze popychają nas na krzesła. Jestem równie zaskoczona co przerażona. Skąd ten nagły atak? - Wiecie że spiskowanie przeciwko władzy karane jest śmiercią. - kompletnie nie wiem co mam odpowiedzieć, to Ellie jest ta wygadana. Na szczęście teraz też mogę na niej polegać. - To były tylko żarty proszę pana. - odpowiada podejrzanie blada. - Skąd mogę mieć pewność że pod tą zabawową fasadą niczego poważnego nie planujecie. - Nigdy nawet nie przyszło by nam do głowy żeby spiskować przeciwko władzy. Nie kiedy jesteście dla nas tacy dobrzy (tryb lizusa AKTYWACJA! xDDD) - Muszę przeszukać wasze rzeczy oraz akta. - mruży prowokacyjnie oczy. - Proszę bardzo, nic tam nie będzie. Nawet nie mielibyśmy się buntować. Nie mamy tyle siły. - To niczego nie... - Naprawdę kochamy rząd. - wtrącam się - Każdy może to potwierdzić. - widać że prezydent poczuł się mile połechtany. - Mam taką nadzieje moja droga. Wierzę, że jesteście za młode by organizować tak poważne przedsięwzięcie. Jednak trzeba zachowywać wszelkie środki ostrożności. - przez chwile w jego ciemnych oczach błyskają złośliwe ogniki. - Jako że możecie spiskować zostaniecie rozdzielone i odizolowane. Aż do wyjścia - tylko miesiąc. Na pewno przeżyjecie bez towarzystwa ludzi. Mam ochotę krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Nie nie przeżyjemy, przynajmniej ja. Umrę! Bez ludzi umrę... - Zaczynacie od dzisiaj, od zaraz, tylko przygotujemy wam cele i indywidualny rozkład zajęć. - macha ręką i ochroniarze wychodzą wlokąc nas za sobą. - Do zobaczenia. - Do widzenia. - odpowiadamy chórem i idziemy do naszego pokoju. Gdy tylko znajdujemy się sam na sam Ellie wyciąga do mnie rękę. - Masz - mówi - musisz się...najeść na zapas, przecież będziesz trzymana w odosobnieniu przez miesiąc. Mam nadzieję, że jak teraz weźmiesz więcej to wystarczy. - Nie. A co jeśli przesadzę? Może zachorujesz lub zemdlejesz, nie chcę ryzykować. - Musisz, tu chodzi o twoje życie. - Ale... - Bez dyskusji! - Dobra. - w poddańczym geście unoszę ręce do góry. - Lepiej siadaj. - gdy widzę że wykonała moje polecenie chwytam ją za rękę. Jej serce staje się moim, bije mojej piersi. Energia życiowa Ellie płynie w moich żyłach, czuję się silna, mogę zrobić wszystko. Chociaż już dawno tego nie potrzebuję, nie puszczam, zbieram zapasy energii jak niedźwiedzie przed snem zimowym, muszę przetrwać ten miesiąc. Im dłużej się pożywiam tym większa moc przeze mnie przepływa i trudniej mi przestać. W końcu odrywam się od niej. Jest całą blada a gdy próbuje się podnieść o mało się nie przewraca. Natychmiast dopadają mnie wyrzuty sumienia. - Wiedziałam, że powinnam była tego robić! - Jest dobrze. - Wcale nie! Prawie straciłaś przytomność! I... - nie dane mi jest skończyć, bo drzwi otwierają się z nakazem wyjścia na korytarz. Ellie zatacza się więc biorę ją pod ramię i podprowadzam do jej nowego pokoju. Jest, stanowczo, bardziej komfortowy. Ma łóżko z prawdziwym materacem (co z tego że starym i dziurawym) oraz metalowy kibel - nie wiaderko. Na widok panującego tam standardu trochę się uspokajam. W takim miejscu Ellie szybciej dojdzie do siebie. Mam nadzieję że mój pokój też będzie taki luksusowy. Dostaję szansę by się o tym przekonać gdy strażnicy prowadzą mnie do niego. Jest identyczny. Wchodzę do niego na drżących nogach i lekko skinam głową do strażników. Odpowiadają mi tym samym i zamykają drzwi. Może to wina ślicznego pokoju, a może tego, że niemalże upiłam się energia życiową Ellie, ale rzucam się na łóżko. Turlam się po nim i chichoczę jak wariatka rozkoszując się miękkością materaca i jękiem jego sprężyn. Niestety moja euforia nie trwa długo bo zaraz muszę zmykać do pracy. Tym razem indywidualnej. *** Odliczam dni i tygodnie. Byle do wyjścia. Z dnia na dzień słabnę coraz bardziej. Potrzebuję więcej snu, nie mogę już nosić tak ciężkich rzeczy co wcześniej. Ledwo mogę cokolwiek nosić. Próbowałam nawet jeść zwykłe jedzenie które dostawałam, ale spowodowało to tylko same problemy. Do tego schudłam i wyglądam jak jakaś anorektyczka. Jeszcze tylko 3 tygodnie... 2... 1... 5 dni... 4... 3... 2... I katastrofa. Kowadła. Ja, która ledwo noszę tacę z jedzeniem mam nosić coś tak niewiarygodnie ciężkiego? Mimo próśb i błagań nic nie można zrobić. O wyznaczonej godzinie powłócząc nogami wlokę się na wyznaczone miejsce. Kowadła ułożone w zgrabną piramidkę, błyszczą srebrem w świetle południowego słońca. Spinam wszystkie pozostałe mi mięśnie, podnoszę metal i ostatkiem sił przenoszę go do pieca. Tak samo z drugim i trzecim. Strażnik po mojej lewej cały czas wrzeszczy, pogania i wali koło mnie batem. Nic nie rozumie. Przy czwartym jestem już kompletnie wykończona. Jednak podnoszę je i zaczynam nieść do celu. Czuję jak z każdym krokiem niemal namacalnie opuszczają mnie siły. Nie daję rady. W połowie drogi padam jak martwa na ziemię. Z pewnym opóźnieniem strażnik mnie zauważa. Od razu podlatuje i zaczyna na mnie wrzeszczeć, grozi mi. Próbuję wstać, ale nie mogę. Strażnik traci cierpliwość. Chwyta mnie za brudne ubranie na karku i szarpie do góry. Wtedy dzieje się coś niesamowitego. Jego palec dotyka nagiej skóry na mojej szyi i przenika mnie tak cudowny, rozkoszny dreszcz że nie mogę powstrzymać jęku. Nie wiedziałam, że to możliwe, ale tak, nie muszę używać rąk by się posilać. Gdy to konieczne wystarczy kontakt z dowolną częścią ciała. Czuję się cudownie. Dotyk tego bezimiennego mężczyzny jest jak skok do basenu z upalny dzień, ładowanie baterii, odpoczynek w cieniu po upalnym dniu. Ja się nie "najadam". Ja zmartwychwstaję. Jego puls dudni mi w uszach, rozkoszuję się nim. Płynna, pulsująca energia mnie wypełnia. Jakby czegoś mnie pozbawiona i teraz dano z powrotem. Malutka część mojego umysłu. Ta nieoszołomiona zastanawia się nad tym czemu jeszcze nie zabrał palca z mojej szyi. A potem już wiem. Jestem jak rosiczka, a on jest moją ofiarą. Tylko ja mogę przerwać to połączenie. Ale nie zamierzam tego robić. Uczucie jest zbyt piękne, obezwładniające. Przypominam sobie Ellie mówiącą o seksie. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić nic lepszego. Nie ma racji. Jestem pewna, że nic nie może się równać z tym czego doświadczam teraz. Z czasem przyjemność słabnie i znika. Czuję się cudownie silna. Odchodzę od mężczyzny. Osuwa się bezwładnie na ziemie. Jest strasznie blady, ma zamknięte oczy, a co gorsza nie oddycha. Popadam w panikę. Co ja do cholerci zrobiłam?! Co sił biegnę do najbliższego patrolu. - Proszę pani! Mój strażnik przed chwilą zasłabł i nie oddycha! - daję kobiecie chwilę na przetrawienie informacji. Gdy dociera do niej to co powiedziałam każe mi się prowadzić na miejsce zdarzenia. Biegniemy tam razem, a ona nawija do walkie-talkie wzywając pielęgniarki i innych strażników. Na widok leżącego mężczyzny dostaje ataku paniki. Wkrótce dobiegają inni. Pielęgniarka ma ze sobą słuchawki. Szybko bada strażnika. Blednie, a po chwili podnosi głowę i z poważną miną mówi: - Nie żyje. Rozdział 2: Początki zawsze są trudne Zabiłam człowieka. Zabiłam człowieka. Zabiłam człowieka. Skulona w kłębek kołyszę się w przód i w tył w najciemniejszym zaułku korytarza. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, nie zapomnę. Nie pozbieram się. Powinnam tu siedzieć. Zostać aż do zasranej śmierci. Nie zasługuję na to by chodzić między normalnymi ludźmi. Bo zabiłam jednego z nich. Zabiłam człowieka. *** - Dziewczyna nie mogła tego zrobić. Robert nie ma żadnych obrażeń. - Nawet nie dałaby rady. Widzisz jaka ona drobna? - Ja tu jestem! - wymyka mi się. Nie powinnam się odzywać i tak dalej ale nie mogę znieść gdy ktoś rozmawia o mnie jakbym była nieobecna. Mężczyźni gromią mnie wzrokiem, a ja milknę i spuszczam głowę. Natychmiast wracają do przerwanego wątku. - W każdym razie nie widzę przeciw wskazań. - jeden z nich otwiera wielkie żelazne wrota. Wrota do normalnego świata. Tym samym pozwala mi dołączyć do grupy czekającej na autobus z żałosnym dobytkiem życia zapakowanym w foliowe torebki. Zawierają one: strój roboczy, ręcznik i szczotkę do zębów. Najelegantsze ubranie jakie posiadam mam na sobie. Chodzi o mundurek. Niepewnie podchodzę do grupy i szukam Ellie. Stoi z Nancy i Peggy. Ta ostatnia ma usta zaciśnięte w wąską, białą kreskę. Widać że się denerwuje. Pewnie tym jak ludzie zareagują na jej rękę. Od dnia w którym opuściła szpital starałam się na nią nie patrzeć. Teraz też staram się tego nie robić, ale mój wzrok sam ześlizguje się w dół. Blizna różowa i poszarpana ciągnie się przez większość przedramienia, ale poza tym ręka wygląda całkiem nieźle. Stoimy obok siebie wszystkie podekscytowane do niemożliwości. Ellie jest ślicznie zarumieniona, Nancy bawi się włosami, Peggy tupta w miejscu, a ja pocę się jak opos. Żadna z nas nie umie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Gdy wreszcie podjeżdża autobus rzucamy się do niego i zajmujemy miejsca. Ledwo ludzie przestają się przepychać, przejeżdżamy przez mur graniczny. Przyklejam się twarzą do brudnej szyby i szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonę świat zewnętrzny. Jedziemy przez prerie i pola. Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem przestrzeni i atmosfery wolności płynącej z krajobrazu. To przepiękne miejsce. Słońce jest jaśniejsze i mniej upierdliwe, niebo bardziej niebieskie i przede wszystkim rośnie trawa i drzewa. Nie to co ośrodkowy pył i beton. Kierowca kluczy ulicami miasta wypluwając z autobusu kolejne osoby. Wszyscy będziemy mieszkać gdzie indziej i bardzo mnie to stresuje. Nancy wychodzi już po pół godziny. Będzie mieszkała w sporym bloku z placem zabaw i podwórkiem. Jakiś czas później przejeżdżamy przez luksusową dzielnicę. Ogromne śnieżnobiałe wille z zielonymi wypielęgnowanymi trawnikami działają na nas wszystkich jak magnes, ale kierowca przywraca nas do pionu słowami "Ellison Montgomery 1974". Ta to ma szczęście. Przez chwilę jestem chorobliwie zazdrosna, a potem robi mi się bardzo przykro. Nie wiadomo czy uda nam się jeszcze zobaczyć. - Więc żegnaj. - mówię ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Część. Przytulamy się mocno. Ellie jest podekscytowana, ale jednocześnie smutna co tworzy dziwną mieszankę. Resztę drogi staram się pocieszyć Peggy póki nie wysiada. Trafia do szeregowca blisko centrum. Cały czas nie nadchodzi moja kolej i aż zaczynam się niepokoić. Po niespełna godzinie nadchodzi ten wyczekiwany moment i drzwi autobusu otwierają się, a kierowca wyczytuje "Morgan Elizabeth Rowley 5072". Idę wolno do niewielkiego domku kurczowo trzymając się siatki. Jeszcze zanim zdążę zapukać drzwi otwierają się z impetem i wybiega niska energiczna osóbka. Jest niemal mojego wzrostu, szczupła, około 30 lat, z szopą rudo-różowych włosów. - Ty musisz być moją nową podopieczną. Morgan tak? - Tak jest. Dzień dobry. - Jestem Agata, ale możesz mi mówić Titi. Choć, oprowadzę cię. - mówi po czym rusza w głąb domu. Doganiam ją bez wysiłku. Hol jest urządzony w kolorach beżu z mahoniowymi meblami. Pod ścianami stoją wieszaki i półki na buty. Kieruję wzrok w dół na moje stare, czerwone trampki za kostkę. Podarte, całe w błocie i smarze. Natychmiast robi mi się głupio. Schody tego samego koloru co meble prowadzą na piętro, ale przedtem zachodzimy jeszcze w prawo do kuchni. Czarne, płaskie powierzchnie są chyba bardzo nowoczesne. Stoi tutaj też stół i 3 krzesła. - Napijesz się czegoś? - pyta Titi widząc jak przyglądam się czajnikowi. - Dziękuje ale nie. - na samą myśl o jedzeniu czy piciu mam takie poczucie winy, że mam ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Zaciskam zęby i stoję nieruchomo. - Ależ kochana, nie zachowuj się tak sztywno. - Potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu żeby się przyzwyczaić...Titi. - kobieta uśmiecha się ciepło. - Ok, więc chodźmy dalej. Odwiedzamy salon z różowo-beżowymi pluszowymi kanapami i fotelami oraz płaskim telewizorem. Potem prowadzi mnie do dużej zielonej łazienki. To chyba jej widok najbardziej mnie zaskakuje. Jest tu ogromna biała wanna bez śladu pleśni czy grzybni, umywalka i przede wszystkim pralka. Na górze znajduje się sypialnia, łazienka i garderoba Titi gdzie nie wolno mi wchodzić oraz mój pokój. Trzy razy większy od byłej celi biało-niebiesko-beżowy z francuskim oknem wychodzącym na ogród. Nic piękniejszego nie mogłabym wymyślić. Słońce w śliczny naturalny sposób oświetla podłogę pokrytą puchatym beżowym dywanem. Szafa, niewielkie łóżko, toaletka, biurko i półki na książki. Małe białe drzwi do mojej prywatnej łazienki. Też błękitnej. W dziwacznym odruchu mam ochotę przytulić muszlę klozetową i prysznic. Czyste i moje własne. - Podoba ci się? - Titi wyrywa mnie z ekstazy. - Przepięknie! Mój pokój jest po prostu boski! - Hahaha. Cieszę się że tak myślisz. Jest po mojej siostrzenicy Sucrette. Poznasz ją, chyba będziecie razem w klasie w liceum Słodki Amoris. Humor nagle mnie opuszcza i zamieram zmartwiona. Ja mam iść do liceum? Owszem w ośrodku były lekcje i doszłam do tego poziomu, ale nie czuję się gotowa. Tam będzie tyle ludzi. I chłopaki. - Nie martw się jest bardzo przyjacielska i sama całkiem niedawno się tu przeniosła. - Ale ja nie... - Spokojnie, rozumiem. Na szczęście mamy przerwę wiosenną i pójdziesz do szkoły za jakiś czas. Kamień spada mi z serca. - To co? Chyba chcesz się rozpakować. Kiedy dojedzie twój bagaż? - Już go mam. - unoszę siatkę foliowa. Przerażenie na twarzy Titi sprawia, że odwracam się w strachu czy aby nikt nie atakuje nas od tyłu. Jednak nikt tam nie stoi. - Jedziemy na zakupy!!! Zaczynam nerwowo chichotać. Więc o to chodziło. Ubrania jakoś wydały mi się najmniej ważne. - Oczywiście. Tylko... nie za bardzo znam się na modzie. - Nie musisz. Wszystkim się zajmę. - proponuje Titi. - Chcesz teraz jeszcze trochę czasu dla siebie czy jedziemy od razu? - Jedźmy! - postanawiam. Tym razem muszę biec żeby nadążyć za rozentuzjazmowaną kobietą. Pakujemy się do czerwonego Mini Coopera (♥), który zawozi nas do najbliższego centrum handlowego. Nie widać takich cudownych przestrzeni jak wcześniej za to mam okazję obserwować coś innego. Ulicami chodzą ludzie. Są niesamowicie...kolorowi. Jest i dziewczyna cała na czarno pokryta kolcami oraz dziewczynka w pastelowej sukience. Większość ludzi nosi jeansy i bluzki. Najwięcej czasu jednak zajmuje mi gapienie się na chłopaków. Są różni, ale co najważniejsze nie zamaskowani jak w ośrodku tak że bez problemu widać ich twarze. Niektórzy noszą okulary, są chudzi, grubi, przesadnie umięśnieni i tacy w sam raz. Niewątpliwie ich sylwetki różnią się od kobiecych. Ani się spostrzegłam, a dotarłyśmy do centrum. - Czas na łowy. - rzuca Titi i bezceremonialnie wypycha mnie z samochodu. Wróciłyśmy do domu obładowane ciuchami, butami, akcesoriami i kosmetykami. Jak powiedziała Titi - bardzo modnymi. Nakupowała mi też mnóstwo młodzieżowych gazet żebym "czerpała wiedzę o współczesnym świecie". Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Trudne tygodnie. Wciąż nie mogłam wybaczyć sobie tego co zrobiłam Robertowi, ale nauczyłam się o tym nie myśleć. Teraz siedzimy w kuchni i opiekunka uczy mnie obsługi laptopa tak jak wcześniej mikrofali - robi coś a ja patrzę. - Jeśli chcesz zmienić tapetę musisz... - przerywa jej nagły dzwonek do drzwi. Podchodzę do nich niepewnie i zerkam przez wizjer. Natychmiast rozpoznaję błyszczące czarne włosy. - Ellie co ty tu robisz!? - pytam otwierając drzwi. - Odwiedzam cię. Przebieraj się i chodź. - dopiero spoglądam na jej strój. Ma na sobie krótki przewiewny top, szorty i zielone adidasy. - Gdzie? - Biegać, do parku. Może po mieście. - Sekunda. - mówię i wbiegam na piętro do mojego pokoju. Przekopuję szafę aż w końcu zbiegam do Ellie już przebrana w fioletowa luźną bluzkę, białe szorty i biało-różowe buty Nike. Blond włosy spięłam na górze by nie wpadały do oczu. - Fajnie wyglądasz. - rzuca Ellie od niechcenia i prowadzi nas truchtem chodnikami w stronę miejskiej plamy zieleni. Po paru minutach coś sobie uświadamiam. thumb|Strój do biegania - O matko! A Titi wie gdzie idę?! - Oczywiście. Trochę z nią gadałam. Ustaliłyśmy też że Paul cię odwiezie. - Kto? - Paul. Mój szofer. Wozi mnie po mieście gdzie chcę. - Ale fajnie. A skąd wiedział gdzie mieszkam? - Mój opiekun mu powiedział. - A skąd on to wiedział? - Jest burmistrzem. - wzrusza ramionami. - Wooooow... To niesamowite. Strasznie ci zazdroszczę. - odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. - Nie przesadzaj Titi jest świetna. - No tak. Uwielbiam ją. Chwilę biegniemy w milczeniu. Głęboko oddycham. Park pachnie drzewami i trawą. Słońce prześwieca przez komary drzew, a ptaki śpiewają. To otoczenie bardzo mi się podoba. Może nawet w trakcie roku szkolnego uda mi się czasami pobiegać. Rok szkolny. - Ellie, gdzie idziesz do szkoły? - Prywatnej żeńskiej. Najlepszej w mieście. - odpowiada smutno. - Ja do Słodkiego Amorisa. - szkoły w której nikogo nie znam i boję się, że nie poznam. - Nie martw się tak. Peggy tam idzie i Nancy chyba też. A i zawsze możemy spotykać się na bieganie. - Mam nadzieję. - mówię, ale w głębi duszy czuję ulgę że Nancy i Peggy będą w mojej klasie. Wybiegamy już z parku i kierujemy się ku wybrzeżu. Docieramy do bramy i dopiero zauważamy kłódkę. Ellie odchodzi parę metrów i unosi kawałek drucianej siatki okalającej plażę. - Chodź tędy. - mówi - Szybko póki nikt nie idzie! Patrzę na nią z powątpiewaniem. Nie sądzę żeby to był dobry pomysł. - No już! - syczy. Ulegam jej jak zwykle i wsuwam się przez dziurę. Jestem tak mała że nie przysparza mi to większych problemów. Ellie jest wysoka, ale szczupła więc też daje sobie radę. Otrzepujemy się z piachu i szczęśliwe z powodzenia akcji i ruszamy brzegiem morza. Moje biedne Nike będą całe przemoczone. Nagle z cienia hangaru wyłania się chłopak. - Tu nie można chodzić. - upomina nas z uśmiechem. - Czyżbyście o tym nie wiedziały? Podchodzi bliżej i dopiero mogę mu się przyjżeć. Jest w naszym wieku albo rok starszy. Ma czarne włosy do brody i wesołe oczy koloru bezchmurnego nieba. Prosty nos i idealny wykrój ust. - Niestety ale jesteśmy tu od niedawna. Nie wiedziałyśmy. - ratuje nas Ellie. Nagle dociera do mnie jak idiotycznie musimy się prezentować w spodniach i koszulkach do biegania i neonowych adidasach. A przynajmniej ja. Ellie rzecz jasna wygląda jak żywcem wyjęta z reklamy ubrań sportowych. Czuję jak oblewam się rumieńcem. - Tym razem daruję, ale jak jeszcze kiedyś was tu spotkam nie unikniecie konsekwencji. - słowa nie pasują do szerokiego uśmiechu. - Jesteś tu ochroniarzem? - pyta moja koleżanka. - Strażnikiem. - To czemu nie złapałeś nas od razu? Chłopak peszy się i pociera kark. - Byłem...zajęty czymś innym. Jego ręka wędruje do kieszeni munduru i wpycha głębiej konsolę PSP. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Widzi że zauważyłam i też się uśmiecha. - Skoro już tu jesteście może pokażę wam plażę. - proponuje, ale patrzy przy tym prosto na mnie. Tracę język w gębie i nie mogę się ruszyć. Wina tego że nigdy nie gadałam z chłopakiem? Możliwe. Wina jego niepokojąco błękitnych oczu prześwietlających na wylot moją duszę? Tym bardziej. - Jasne! - na reakcję Ellie nie trzeba długo czekać. Chłopak prowadzi nas w stronę molo. Po drodze gada z czarnowłosą, a ja niepewnie trzymam się z tyłu. Słyszę jak rozmawiają. Dowiaduję się że chłopak ma na imię Armin i chodził do liceum Green High ale rok temu się przeniósł. Niestety nie wiem gdzie. Moja przyjaciółka, co ze zdumieniem zarejestrowałam flirtuje z chłopakiem. Nie wiem czemu, ale ta informacja nieco mnie bulwersuje. Niestety w ostatecznym rozrachunku zamiast na molo kierujemy się w stronę klifu. Idziemy długo i moje ciało nieprzystosowane do chodzenia pod górę nadspodziewanie szybko się męczy. Gdy docieramy na miejsce dyszę jak dzika i potwornie chce mi się pić, ale kiedy Armin proponuje mi wodę że swojej butelki odmawiam szybko i zbyt głośno. Na myśl że moje usta mają dotykać tego samego co jego wargi ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach. Cały trud podróży rekompensuje mi widok. Morze połyskuje tysiącami odcieni niebieskiego i zieleni, mieni się na złoto i srebrno a mewy malowniczo latają nad białymi bałwanami fal. - Jak ślicznie... - wzdycham zapominając o bliskości Armina, który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawia się obok. - Prawda? To jedyne miejsce gdzie lubię wychodzić na zewnątrz. - spoglądam na niego pytająco. - Nienawidzę świeżego powietrza. Jest to dla mnie niepojęte. Najchętniej spędziłabym na zewnątrz resztę życia. - Czasami rzeczywiście w środku bywa fajniej. - wtrąca się Ellie. - Zwłaszcza w dobrym towarzystwie. Znowu zaczynają gadać, a ja stoję obok. Armin wyraźnie mnie zagaduje i próbuje wciągnąć do rozmowy, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Konwersacja z nieznajomymi, zwłaszcza chłopakami nie idzie mi zbyt łatwo. Po pewnym czasie Ellie spogląda na zegarek i stwierdza, że musimy wracać. Wyciąga nowiutki telefon ( iPhone 5S jak mi później powiedziała) i dzwoni po Paula. Zjawia się za niecałe 15 minut w czarnym mercedesie. Armin prawie się poślinił na jego widok. Szybko zawozi mnie do domu i odjeżdża z Ellie. Macham za samochodem aż znika za zakrętem domu Titi. Wpadam na chwilę do pokoju przebrać się w czysty strój i z naręczem Bravo Girl oraz kocem kieruję się do ogrodu. - Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooszę. - dyskretnie spoglądam na zegarek. Już od 17 minut Ellie przekonuje mnie żebym poszła z nią na imprezę. Najwyraźniej już porzuciła bardziej wyrafinowane metody, bo ogranicza się do miny szczeniaczka i powtarzania w kółko tego samego słowa. - Nie. Ma. Mowy. - powtarzam po raz kolejny. - Daj spokój... To małe przyjęcie i nie opuszczę cię ani na krok. No proooooooooszę... - A kiedy się zgodzę przestaniesz gadać? -Tak. - to przeważyło. - Zgoda. - mówię. Może mi się nawet spodoba. *** - Gdzie ona jest? - Spokojnie, pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. - uspokaja mnie Titi. Chciałabym żeby miała rację. Niestety Ellie pojawia się dopiero parę minut później. Za to prezentuje się idealnie w czarnych rajstopach, wysokich butach i krótkiej, złotej, cekinowej sukience. Ja w swojej małej czarnej i srebrnych obcasach nie wyglądam nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak ona. - Szybko! - piszczy i wciąga mnie do auta. W ostatniej chwili udaje mi się pomachać Titi, a parę sekund później już jedziemy z zabójczą prędkością po leśnej drodze. - Gdzie on nas wywozi? - pytam Ellie szeptem. - Głuptasie, oczywiście, że na imprezę. Jest za miastem w jakimś pensjonacie. - Ahh. - wyjąkałam w odpowiedzi. Coś mi się zdaje że przedawkowałam Bravo. Reszta podróży mija nam w ciszy. Po pół godziny zatrzymujemy się przed posiadłością na wzgórzu. Poza miejskie powietrze jest jeszcze czystsze, a gwiazdy nad naszymi głowami układają się w różne niesamowite wzory i konstelacje. Ciszę zagłusza jedynie miarowe dudnienie muzyki ze środka. Po chwili tracę okazję do podziwiania otoczenia, bo wchodzimy do pomieszczenia. Kilka rzeczy dzieje się równocześnie. Wyczuwam charakterystyczny zapach spoconych ciał i głośne uderzenie muzyki niemal rozsadza mi bębenki, ale przede wszystkim patrzę na ludzi. Wszyscy mają bardziej kuse stroje. Skóra przy skórze, dziewczyna przy chłopaku, dotykają się, ocierają o siebie, tańczą. Nigdy nikomu z własnej woli nie przyznałabym się do tego, że słyszę muzykę po raz pierwszy w życiu. I podoba mi się to. Nawet bardzo. Rytm dudni mi w żyłach i uszach, a moje serce zaczyna się do niego dopasowywać. Całe moje ciało rytmicznie podryguje. - Chyba minęłaś się z powołaniem tancerko. - Ellie próbuje przekrzyczeć muzykę. Tylko wybucham śmiechem i tańczymy dalej. Tracę poczucie czasu. Równie dobrze mogło minąć pół godziny jak i cała noc. - Idę po coś do picia. Przynieść ci też? - pyta moja towarzyszka. - Sok. - odpowiadam i Ellie oddala się sprężystym krokiem znikając między ludźmi. Zaczynam czuć się trochę nieswojo otoczona ze wszystkich stron nieznajomymi. Czekam i czekam, ale wciąż nie wraca. Wkrótce tracę nastrój i już nawet nie tańczę, wręcz przeciwnie muzyka zdaje się mnie irytować i męczyć. Jestem w stanie tylko nerwowo się rozglądać. Coraz częściej ludzie na mnie wpadają, odpychają mnie lub przez przypadek (mam nadzieję!) się ocierają. Dostaję ataku klaustrofobii, czuję, że jeśli zaraz nie wydostanę się z dusznego tłumu ludzkich ciał i nie odetchnę świeżym powietrzem oszaleję lub zemdleję. Teraz to ja przepycham się w stronę wyjścia. Gdy wreszcie zdyszana i mocno spanikowana wypadam na nocne powietrze ogarnia mnie ulga tak wielka, że aż przytłaczająca. Stoję tak parę minut, aż zawracam z powrotem do budynku. Muszę znaleźć Ellie i powiedzieć że chcę wracać. W międzyczasie jeszcze parę innych osób wyszło na zewnątrz więc znowu muszę się przepychać do drzwi. - Mori! - słyszę, ale to nie Ellie mnie woła. Niesamowite że od razu rozpoznaję ten głos chociaż słyszałam go tylko raz. Wszystko nieruchomieje, krew zastyga mi w żyłach, oddech zamiera. Przez chwilę nawet muzyka odpływa i słyszę jedynie miarowy i cichy dźwięk, niczym odległe bicie bębna i myślę że to moje serce - tyle że to niemożliwe bo ono również przestało bić. Wszystko wokół się rozmywa i widzę tylko Armina jak na zbliżeniu w aparacie, przepychającego się przez tłum w moja stronę. Nie do wiary jak się cieszę, że go widzę, że widzę kogoś znajomego. No dobra tu chodzi o samego Armina. Od dnia naszego poznania nie opuszczał na dłużej moich myśli. Moja reakcja na jego widok wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie, staram się więc nadrabiać miną. - Część. - mówię jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Hej. - uśmiecha się szeroko. - Nie było cię więcej na plaży. Dlaczego? - Może byłam ale nie zauważyłeś. - sugeruję. - Tego na pewno bym nie przegapił. League of legends może poczekać. - Po przednio coś się nie wydawało. - Bo nie wiedziałem że jest jakakolwiek szansa że się pojawisz. Oblewam się rumieńcem. To wszystko jest takie nierealne. - Zapomniałeś o mojej koleżance? - Skąd! Elle? - Blisko - uśmiecham się. Zmiana tematu powiodła się. - Ella? - kręcę głową. - Uhh, poddaje się, Ellie? - Brawo. - A gdzie ona jest? - Nie wiem. Poszła po picie i zniknęła. - Pomoc ci jej szukać? - Mógłbyś? - proszę. - Jasne. - Super! - szczerze się ucieszyłam. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie znajdziemy Ellie i wrócimy do domu. ***ARMIN*** Złapałem ją za rękę. Zarumieniła się i spojrzała na mnie z taką miną jakbym co najmniej zaoferował swoje usługi ogiera rozpłodowego. - Żebyśmy się nie zgubili w tłumie. - pospieszyłem z wyjaśnieniami. Ta jasne. Zgodziła się na to skinieniem głowy, ale widziałem, że czuje się skrepowana. Pociągnąłem ją w stronę wejścia idąc przodem i robiąc dziewczynie przejście. Normalnie jak jakiś wojownik swojej pani. Jeszcze Assassin'owski miecz by się przydał. Przeszliśmy chyba całą salę, ale czarnowłosa jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Moja towarzyszka za to zrobiła się niebezpiecznie blada. - Zaczekam na dworze pod tamtym drzewem dobra? - Jasne idź. Ja jeszcze trochę poszukam. - odparłem i wznowiłem śledztwo. Ellie znalazła się we wnęce za barem w towarzystwie pana z ochrony. Oddawała się właśnie pewnym...ehm...przyjemnym czynnościom. Chrząknąłem ostentacyjnie. Oderwali się od siebie. Dziewczyna była cała czerwona, ale facet chyba się tym nie przejął. - Twoja koleżanka czeka na ciebie na zewnątrz. Pamiętasz o niej jeszcze? - spytałem cierpko. - Oczywiście. - nie straciła rezonu. - Powiedz jej, że za pół godziny wracamy. - powiedziała po czym pociągnęła faceta na drugi koniec sali. ***MORI*** Cały czas głęboko oddycham i powtarzam sobie tę samą mantrę. To nie mógł być on. Oczywiście, że to nie był on. To nie-mo-żli-we. - Dobre wieści! - lekko podskakuję słysząc głos Armina za sobą. - Tak? - Nasza zguba się znalazła. Wracacie za pół godziny. Oddycham z ulgą. - Ale... - kontynuuje Armin - zanim to się stanie chciałbym jeszcze z tobą zatańczyć. - Ja, ja nie umiem. - nigdy wcześniej tego nie rozbiłam. Nie z kimś. Dodaję w myślach. - Czy ty mi odmawiasz? - pyta z udawanym przerażeniem. Nie mam pojęcia co odpowiedzieć więc tylko stoję i kopię ziemię czubkiem buta. - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - mówi znacznie delikatniejszym głosem i powoli kładzie moje ręce na swoich barkach. Wolno kiwam głową, ale i tak nieruchomieję kiedy kładzie mi dłonie na talii. Po chwili przyzwyczajam się do jego dotyku i kołyszemy się miarowo do rytmu piosenki Always On My Mind Elvisa Presley'a skąpani w błękitnym świetle księżyca. Leżę na łóżku i rozmyślam nad swoimi lekkomyślnymi decyzjami. Sama nie wiem dlaczego się zgodziłam. Chyba wciąż byłam oszołomiona po wspólnym tańcu. Jedno potwierdzenie wystarczyło żeby na oczy i usta Armina wypełzł radosny uśmiech. Jesteśmy umówieni na 18 na plażę. Mamy tam czekać na zachód słońca i iść na klif. Nie mogę uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Mam znajomego! Może nawet przyjaciela. Nadal wydaje mi się dziwne, że mnie zauważył, że zatrzymał przy mnie myśli dłużej niż na sekundę. I oczywiście nadal mnie stresuje. Ciekawe czy kiedykolwiek przestanę traktować chłopaków jak inny gatunek. Nie wydaje mi się. A Ellie mnie unika. Już w drodze powrotnej, w samochodzie mnie ignorowała. Nie odpowiadała na moje pytania gdzie była i co robiła. Tylko odwracała wzrok i patrzyła w okno. Czy to możliwe, że była na mnie obrażona? O co? O taniec z Arminem? Zrobiło mi się smutno i byłam sfrustrowana, ale starałam się tego nie okazywać. Moje myśli łatwo było zająć samym tylko chłopakiem. Schodzę z łóżka i otwieram szafę. Największy dylemat każdej dziewczyny: Co na siebie włożyć? Idziemy na plażę więc coś w czym będę się czuła swobodnie, ale też coś ładnego... Już chcę zawołać Titi, ale powstrzymuję się i zdaję na siebie. Wybieram krótkie spodenki i złotawą bluzkę zbliżoną kolorem do moich włosów, które postanawiam związać w koński ogon. Gotowa. Mam jeszcze godzinę na dotarcie nad morze. Umówiliśmy się w miejscu naszego pierwszego spotkania. Tym razem nie zamierzam biec więc kieruję się na przystanek autobusowy. W domu starannie przestudiowałam plan miasta i dzięki temu teraz wszystko już wiem. Bez większych problemów dojechałam do wybrzeża, stanęłam przed ogrodzeniem i... tutaj zaczęły się schody. Nie mogę przecież przejść przez siatkę tak samo jak poprzednio. Walczę sama ze sobą przez dobrą minutę. W ostatecznym rozrachunku decyduję, że Armin jest ważniejszy niż ubrania czy fryzura choć teraz ich zniszczenie wydaje mi się niemal świętokradztwem. Właśnie podczas przekładania głowy przez dziurę w ogrodzeniu słyszę z tyłu jego głos. - Co ty robisz? Oblewam się rumieńcem i cofam chwiejnie. Niechcący wchodzę Arminowi na stopę i potykam się o nią. Tracę na chwilę równowagę, ale chłopak łapie mnie w pasie. Od miejsca gdzie jego dłonie mnie dotykają, po całym ciele rozpływają się fale gorąca. Efekt jest taki jak po wrzuceniu kamienia do wody. Choć już dawno odzyskuję równowagę nie puszcza. Chrząkam znacząco, a on zabiera ręce. - Przepraszam. - mówimy równocześnie po czym zaczynamy chichotać. Armin swobodnie, a ja nerwowo. - Trzeba było przyjść tam. - wskazuje ręką hangar - Mogłabyś wejść legalnie. - Ja nie... - jąkam się zażenowana. Jak mogłam nie pomyśleć o czymś tak oczywistym? - Już nieważne. Chodź. - mówi i nie czekając na mnie rusza w stronę budynku. Przechodzimy przez niego i już jesteśmy na plaży. - Czekam przy tamtym kamieniu. - mówi Armin i odbiega zostawiając mnie samą. Nie chce tu ze mną być? Uciekł? Nagle zaczynam czuć się strasznie niepewnie. Niby dlaczego miałby chcieć ze mną przebywać? Nie mam nic do zaoferowania. Jestem z psychiatryka. Jestem mordercą. Mimo wszystko postanawiam sprawdzić czy naprawdę tam na mnie nie czeka. Jestem zażenowana i czuję jak moja twarz płonie. Z nerwów staję się niezdarna. Potykam się w piasku aż w końcu ściągam buty. Niewiele to pomaga. Idę we wskazane miejsce i oddycham z ulgą. Armin stoi plecami do mnie, twarzą do oceanu. Wlokę się ciężko po nierównych od soli kamieniach prowadzących w jego stronę i czuję się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Wreszcie podchodzę do chłopaka, który odwraca się i uśmiecha na mój widok. Gdy słońce pada na jego włosy na moment wydają się srebrne, a potem wraca ich zwykły czarny kolor. Stoi koło koca piknikowego. Przygotował piknik. Specjalnie dla mnie! Nagle czuję się z butami w ręce jak kretynka. Oblewam się rumieńcem, spuszczam więc wzrok, rzucam buty i nogą odwracam je w piasku. - Siadasz? - J-Jasne. - odpowiadam i posłusznie opuszczam się na koc. Czuję się dużo pewniej gdy oboje siedzimy już na ziemi. Przynajmniej nie można się potknąć, dużo mniejsze jest też ryzyko zrobienia innych głupich rzeczy. Podciągam kolana pod brodę. Armin się przysuwa i teraz siedzi w niewielkiej odległości ode mnie. - To...gdzie mieszkasz? - U Titi. - odpowiadam przezornie nie podając adresu. - Znam ją, to moja dentystka. Fajnie się z nią żyje? - Bardzo. Jest taka miła i pomocna... Jeszcze przez chwilę gadamy o wszystkim i o niczym aż w końcu zapada przyjacielska cisza. To trochę tak jakby człowiek jednoczył się z naturą. Nie przeszkadza jej, a jednak jest obecny. To prawie jak magia. Słońce obniża się coraz bardziej rzucając na powierzchnię wody kolorowe promyki. Uśmiecham się lekko na ten widok i kieruję wzrok na Armina. Jego oczy są jak czyste górskie jeziora, krystalicznie czyste. W takich oczach można utonąć. To właśnie robię, bez reszty zatracam się w ich błękicie. Tę bez wątpienia dziwną chwilę przerywa Armin podnosząc się z piasku. Wyciąga ku mnie rękę. Słońce prześwieca zza jego pleców, nadając postaci chłopaka monumentalne wrażenie. Chciałabym mu ufać. Ale czy mogę? Mimo wszystkich wątpliwości podaję mu dłoń i z jego pomocą wstaję po czym otrzepuję tyłek z piasku. Koc jednak niewiele pomógł. Muszę wyglądać na nieźle zaskoczoną, bo Armin spieszy z wyjaśnieniami. - Już za chwilę zachód, musimy iść na klif. Oczywiście, jak mogłam o tym nie pomyśleć! Patrząc na położenie słońca mamy maksymalnie 10-15 minut. Chłopak bierze koc i czeka aż założę buty. Następnie idziemy w stronę klifu. Poprzednio bardzo się zmęczyłam, ale teraz idzie mi się znacznie lepiej. Może musiałam się przyzwyczaić, albo coś w tym stylu... Docieramy przed czasem. Arminowi spokojnie udaje się rozłożyć koc i siadamy na nim czekając na coraz bardziej obniżające się słońce aż w końcu zatonie w tafli morza. Skupiam się na miarowym uderzaniu fal o brzeg i biciu mojego serca, krzykach mew oraz niebie, z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej pomarańczowym. Dopiero po paru minutach zerkam na Armina i nie mogę uwierzyć własnym oczom... On gra na konsoli! Już chcę na niego syknąć żeby nie psuł mi najpiękniejszej chwili w życiu, ale wygląda tak uroczo, chłopięco i niewinnie. Lekko wysunął język i nieświadomie przechyla całe ciało razem z konsolą. W pewnym momencie czarny kosmyk opada mu na oczy. Próbuje zdmuchnąć go na bok nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. Z niewiadomych powodów rozczula mnie ten widok i z idiotycznym uśmiechem przyglądam się chłopakowi. *** Przegapiłabym ten cudowny krajobraz gdyby Armin nie schował konsoli, a ja nie musiałbym uciekać wzrokiem prosto na morze. Czerwone słońce powoli i majestatycznie zanurza się pod powierzchnie wody ją i całe otoczenie przebarwiając na oranżowe kolory. Chmury wyglądają jak kłębki waty cukrowej. Ale to nie koniec spektaklu, bo woda zaczyna migotać i zmieniać kolory. Błyszczy się na złoto, przechodzi w srebrny, a następnie fioletowy, różowy, pomarańczowy i czerwony by na sam koniec, po zachodzie słońca, przybrać głęboką granatową barwę. - Nie ważne ile razy będę na to patrzeć, nigdy mi się nie znudzi. - mówi Armin melancholijnym głosem. "Co?" chcę zapytać. - Jak ulubiona gra. - prostuje i szczerzy bielutkie zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. - Nie ważne jak długo będę w nią grał pod ławką, zawsze będzie ciekawa. - Właśnie, już jutro szkoła. - Pierwszy dzień w nowym liceum zawsze jest trudny. - "pierwszy dzień w jakiejkolwiek szkole" chcę go poprawić ale się powstrzymuję. - A gdzie idziesz? - Do Słonego Morisa czy jakoś tak... - Słodkiego Amorisa? - Tak, to to. - uśmiecham się zwycięsko. - Ja tam chodzę. - Co?! - pytam i mrugam by otrząsnąć się z szoku. Z marnym skutkiem. - No tak, gadałem o tym z wami - z Ellie i z tobą za pierwszym razem. - Ty, Ty, Ty, będziesz. Ze mną. W szkole. - powtarzam idiotycznie próbując przetrawić tę informację. Mam przyjaciela, w nowej szkole, wszystko mi pokaże, pomoże się odnaleźć. Po prostu będzie. Piszczę i rzucam się zaskoczonemu Arminowi na szyję. Niezdarnie poklepuje mnie po plecach. - Mori, dusisz. - mówi z uśmiechem. Puszczam go natychmiast i odsuwam się na bezpieczną odległość. - Przepraszam. Po prostu tak się cieszę! - Też jestem szczęśliwy, ale uważaj, bo z tej radości mnie zabijesz. - chichocze, a mnie opuszczają resztki radości, jak bąbelki ulatujące z butelki Coli. Moja twarz traci kolor i mocno zaciskam szczęki z całych sił powstrzymując łzy. Jak on może tak swobodnie o tym mówić?! Jak może o tym żartować?! Zrobiło się już ciemno, a ja czuję się podle i chcę wracać do domu. Do mojego łóżka. Skulić się w nim w kłębek i płakać, płakać, płakać za tamtym nieznajomym mężczyzną. - Muszę już iść. - mówię drżącym głosem, zabieram bluzę i wstaję z koca. - Cześć. - Może cię odprowadzę... - sugeruje Armin jakoś dziwnie niepewnie i zaczynam czuć się jeszcze bardziej winna. Czemu jestem dla niego taka zimna? To nie jego wina, że jestem tym czym kim jestem. - Chętnie. - próbuję posłać mu miły uśmiech. Drżąca dolna warga mi tego nie ułatwia. Armin łapie mnie za rękę i powoli schodzimy z klifu. Czeka razem ze mną na autobus, a gdy odjeżdżam wciąż patrzę za oddalającą się sylwetką chłopaka z nosem przyciśniętym do szyby. Wiem, że gdy tylko wrócę szybko się umyję i pójdę spać. Muszę być wypoczęta. Jutro przecież wielki dzień. ***AMBER*** Po raz ostatni przeciągnęłam szminką po ustach i oddałam ja Li. - Nie! - powtórzyłam po raz setny. - Ale błagam cię Amber, ty zawsze zajmujesz nowych facetów. - Ten cały Morgan będzie mój. Chyba że okaże się tępym brzydalem. - dodałam po chwili. - A ta cała historia z Kentinem? - Nie przypominaj mi o tym! - warknęłam. - Wybacz. A, i zostają jeszcze dziewczyny. - Tak... Trzeba będzie im pokazać kto tu rządzi. A to akurat uwielbiam. - uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Tak. Bardzo miło powitamy nasze nowe koleżanki. Jestem świeżo umyta i mam na sobie czyste ubranie. Co chwila wącham swoja skórę, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak miło jest pachnieć jak kwiat. Nigdy jeszcze niczym nie pachniałam. Wciąż muskam palcami ramiona, zdumiona, jak wiele zmienia w życiu kostka mydła. Pierwszy raz czuję się taka czysta. Nie miałam pojęcia, że mydło może się tak pienić ani, że może być tak miłe dla ciała. To, którego dotąd używałam, wysuszało mi skórę i sprawiało, że czułam się nieswojo jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Ale to jest dziwne. Cudowne. Moje ciało jest miękkie, gładkie i takie odświeżone. Dotąd bałam się go używać. Ale skoro idę do szkoły mogłam zdecydować się ten krok. Tylko jedno wciąż mnie gnębi. Lustro. Nadal brakuje mi odwagi by ujrzeć w nim swoje odbicie. Może to głupie i płytkie, ale boję się zobaczyć siebie, czy jestem brzydka. - Mori, wychodź już! - woła Titi z dołu. - Idę. - odkrzykuję i zarzucając plecak na ramię zbiegam po schodach. Kobieta czeka przed drzwiami. Wręcza mi klucz, życzy powodzenia i zostawia na pastwę losu. *** Po raz kolejny uświadamiam sobie ile zawdzięczam Arminowi kiedy znajduje mnie nieźle przerażoną błąkającą się po szkolnym dziedzińcu. - Wszystko w porządku? - pyta. - Taaak. - mówię cienko i przygryzam wargę. - Nie wierzę, że aż tak się denerwujesz! - chłopak wybucha śmiechem, ale chwilę potem milknie napotykając moje spanikowane spojrzenie. - Nie wejdę tam! - kręcę energicznie głową pokrywając całą twarz złotymi kosmykami. - Spokojnie... - Armin przytrzymuje mnie za ramiona i odgarnia włosy za ucho. Dopiero teraz widzę jak blisko siebie stoimy i pokrywam się rumieńcem. - Nie odstąpię cię ani na krok. Uśmiecham się blado i powoli wychodzę z gąszczu drzew. Armin obejmuje mnie opiekuńczo ramieniem, a ja mam ochotę schować się w jego ciało, żeby nikt mnie nie widział. Przyciskam się do niego mocniej i chowam twarz za jego szalikiem. - Siema stary!!! - wysoki blondyn przepycha się ku nam. - Dake! Jego ręka zamiera w pół drogi do żółwika kiedy dostrzega mnie chowającą się za Arminem jak przestraszone dziecko. Wstyd mnie otrzeźwia. Nie chcę by przyjaciel Armina źle o mnie myślał. Wychodzę zza chłopaka i staram się wyglądać na pewną siebie. Krzyżuję nogi by ukryć trzęsące się kolana i przyglądam się przybyszowi z zaciekawieniem. Jest naprawdę przystojny. Ma długie do ramion blond włosy i szmaragdowo-zielone oczy. Pomarańczowy T-shirt ciasno opina dobrze zbudowaną klatkę piersiową. Mruga i jego twarz rozciąga się w idiotycznym uśmiechu. - Cholera. - mówi wciąż taksując mnie wzrokiem. - Facet, chyba ci odbiło! Chodzisz z tą stukniętą laską? Chodzisz z wariatką! Myślałem, że to jakieś bzdety. Zerkam na Armina. Mocno zaciska szczękę hamując wściekłość. - Co ty sobie ku*wa myślisz! Co chcesz zrobić z ta laską od czubków? - Ona nie jest stuknięta. Ani głucha, dupku. - cedzi przez zęby. Dake patrzy na mnie, odwzajemniam spojrzenie. Śmieje się i podchodzi do przodu. - Jak na laskę od czubków to nawet jesteś sexy. - mówi. - Trochę szacunku. - wtrąca się Armin. - Pewna jesteś, że nie jesteś stuknięta?- blondyn nic sobie nie robi z przestróg Armina. - Nie. - zawieszam głos. - Nie jestem pewna. Śmieje się i mierzy mnie wzrokiem. - Cholera. Ale dzięki tobie stuknięty naprawdę nieźle się kojarzy. - Dosyć tego! - mówi Armin i odciąga mnie w stronę budynku szkoły. Prowadzi mnie do odpowiedniej sali i czekamy razem na nadejście dzwonka. Po paru minutach podchodzi do nas drobna brunetka. - Cześć, jestem Su. - wita się wesoło. - A ty? - Mori. - odpowiadam ośmielona jej przyjaznym nastawieniem. - Ach, to ty mieszkasz u mojej cioci! Kiwam głową. - To super. Możemy od razu zostać przyjaciółkami... - proponuje. - Bardzo bym chciała się z tobą kolegować. - Ja też chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić. Sucrette podryguje zadowolona. Przypomina mi tym ruchliwego szczeniaczka. - A do jakiej klasy chodzisz? - pyta i wyciąga rękę po mój grafik. - O! Ja też! Rzuca się na mnie, podrywając z ławki i mocno przytulając. Wreszcie puszcza i mogę się jej przyjrzeć. Ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że jest tak samo niska jak ja. Tylko figurą się różnimy. Podczas gdy ona wygląda jak dziecko ja jestem raczej tą "małą kobietą". Mam miseczkę C i wyraźnie zaokrąglone biodra. Su jest drobna, szczupła o nieco chłopięcej figurze. Ma śliczną twarz. Okrągłą o brzoskwiniowej cerze, duże oczy, ciemnogranatowe wpadające nawet we fiołkowy oraz krótkie do ramion brązowe sprężynki włosów. - To co? - zwraca się do Armina. - Teraz to ja ją oprowadzę. Chłopak zgadza się i idzie w stronę swojej klasy na pożegnanie ściskając lekko moją dłoń. *** Gdy wchodzimy do stołówki rozmowy cichną. To pomieszczenie to jeden wielki zbiór osób, które nie spuszczają ze mnie oka. Wyobrażam sobie co o mnie słyszeli. Dziewczyna, która całe życie spędziła w szpitalach i izbach zatrzymań dla młodocianych przestępców. Uznana za chorą psychicznie i skazana na izolację w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, w którym nawet szczury bały się żyć. To wszystko prawda. Ale nie wiedzą najgorszego. Nie wiedzą, że mój dotyk jest śmiercionośny, wysysa siły witalne i energię żywych ludzi oraz, że porzucam ich bezwładne, sparaliżowane ciała. Nie mają pojęcia, że jestem tak żądna mocy, że sprawiłam by dorosły mężczyzna osunął się martwy na kolana. Nie mam nawet na tyle przyzwoitości by się zabić. Często o tym myślałam, ale nie. Idę powoli i znów pragnę wsiąknąć w Amina. Taca w moich dłoniach drży, a znajdująca się na niej woda jeszcze bardziej. Siadamy przy najdalszym stoliku, pod oknem. Ludziom nie przeszkadza to w gapieniu się. Cały czas odwracają się i szepczą. Wkrótce dosiada się do nas Su wraz z białowłosą pięknością o figurze modelki. - Cześć Armin! Mori! Jak tam? To jest Rozalia. - nawija z zabójczą prędkością. - Część. - wita się białowłosa. Ja i Armin odpowiadamy jej zgodnym chórkiem. Uśmiecha się lekko i zaczynają dyskutować o zbliżających się dniach otartych. Od czasu do czasu pytają mnie o zdanie. Odpowiadam lakonicznie i cały czas zerkam poza ramieniem Su, na drzwi wejściowe. Czekam na nadejście koleżanek z ośrodka. Powinny tu być. Do tej pory na żadną z nich nie wpadła. Coś im się stało? A może po prostu są chore? Nagle zauważam rudą czuprynę. To musi być Nancy. - Wracam za chwilę. - rzucam w stronę naszego stolika i podchodzę do przyjaciółki. Rozpromienia się na mój widok. Odpowiadam jej takim samym radosnym uśmiechem. - Kiedy przyszłaś? - Rano. Miałam zajęcia w prawym skrzydle. - odpowiada. Czyli jesteśmy w innych klasach. I to po dwóch stronach szkoły. - Chodź, przedstawię się moim znajomym. - mówię zamiast tego i chwytam ją za rękę. I właśnie wtedy spada na nas góra rozgotowanych, spleśniałych ziemniaków. W całej stołówce robi się cicho jak makiem zasiał. Dopiero po paru sekundach słychać jeden melodyjny śmiech. = Od autora = Mam pomysł, ale umiejętności średnie. 100% otwartości na sugestie. :D Blog: http://historie-o-sf-i-nie-tylko.blogspot.com/ = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Na wolności..." by Zaczytana? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Armin